helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Haga Akane
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 153cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 12th Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Morning Musume }} Haga Akane (羽賀朱音) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a twelfth generation member of Morning Musume, joining the group on September 30, 2014 with 3 other girls. She initially joined Hello! Project in September 2013 as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, after failing the first Morning Musume 12th generation audition. Biography Early Life Haga Akane was born on March 7, 2002 in Nagano, Japan. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. 2013 In 2013, Haga auditioned for the Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition. She made it up to the final round, but on August 24, it was announced that she failed to joined the group in the end along with the 6 other finalist.Tsunku. "モーニング娘。12期メンバー「未来少女」オーディション、プロデューサーつんく♂より結果のご報告" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Channel via YouTube. 2013-08-24. In September, Haga joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei along with the other Mirai Shoujo finalists, becoming the 20th generation."ハロプロ研修生 > プロフィール > 羽賀朱音" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (Archived: 2014-04-24). On September 22, an introduction of Haga was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel."ハロプロ研修生 新メンバー紹介、羽賀 朱音（ハガ アカネ）" (in Japanese). Hello Pro Kenshuusei Channel via YouTube. 2013-09-22. On December 7, Haga was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, alongside Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru and Funaki Musubu. All seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's debut single "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne". 2014 On September 30, during the Morning Musume '14 concert tour at Nippon Budokan, it was announced that Haga passed the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! along with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki and Makino Maria."モーニング娘。’14 第12期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-09-30. On October 2, her Hello Pro Kenshuusei profile was taken down. Personal Life Family= Haga is a decendent from a Samurai clan.http://daigorou.naganoblog.jp/e1367050.html |-|Education= When Haga joined Morning Musume, she was a first year middle school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her first year of middle school. She is enrolled in a private school. |-|Name Meaning= Haga's given name, "Akane", means red (朱; aka) combined with sound (音; ne). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Haga Akane has acquired: *'Funaki Musubu:' Haga gets along well with Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Funaki Musubu. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Haga Akane: *'Akane-chin' (あかねちん): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Haga' (ハガー): Second official nickname; given to her by Tsunku since joining Morning Musume. *'Hime' (姫): Another nickname for Haga Akane. https://twitter.com/ytzrtn1219/status/523777992011444226 *'Akane-hime' (あかね姫): Another nickname for Haga Akane. https://twitter.com/ytzrtn1219/status/523777992011444226 Profile Stats= *'Name:' Haga Akane (羽賀朱音) *'Nickname:' Akane-chin (あかねちん), Haga (ハガー) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Nagano, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Eastern Zodiac:' Horse *'Height:' 153cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-09-30: Morning Musume '14 Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–2014) **Morning Musume '14 (2014-) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Calligraphy (7-danCalligraphy is separated into different levels. Haga is 7-dan, the 7th level in the master division, which is the 2nd highest level one can achieve.) *'Hobbies:' Reading manga like Asari-chan, Singing *'Motto:' "Kiwametai ongaku no sekai♪" (極めたい音楽の世界♪) *'Favorite Color:' Violet *'Favorite Food:' Cheese burger from mom *'Favorite Sport:' Golf *'Favorite Morning Musume songs:' "Pyocopyoco Ultra", "Tokimeku Tokimeke", "Be Alive" *'What is "Morning Musume" to you ?:' Really cool, a presence I admire. *'Looks up to:' Fukuda Kanon, Miyamoto Karin, Kudo Haruka, Tanaka Reina, Takagi Sayuki, Oda Sakura Discography Featured In :See Also: Haga Akane Discography Featured In Works Magazines *2014.02.22 UTB (with Tanabe Nanami & Funaki Musubu) *2014.10.23 UTB (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki & Makino Maria) *2014.11.13 Gravure The Television (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki & Makino Maria) *2014.11.21 Young Gangan (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki & Makino Maria) *2014.11.30 Gekkan Entame (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki & Makino Maria) *2014.12.09 UTB (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki & Makino Maria) Trivia *She was mentioned in a local news article in 2010. *Based on Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition footage, she is learning English. *She believes that she won't lose to any other member in calligraphy. *She wants to be an idol that is respected by everyone. *She wants to become the sort of artist that everyone around the world knows, and the people who know her would want other people to know her, too. *She thinks all of the Hello! Project members are amazing and talented. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she thought she was bad at singing and could get her skills up. *For her, the best thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was getting to meet everyone in Hello! Project. *For her, the hardest thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she couldn't do dances that everyone else could do. *After failing the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, she began training in her hometown to improve her skills. *She didn't have a rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, but considered Funaki Musubu the closest to it. *She was nervous seeing how big the Nama Tamago venue was and how many people would be watching. However, she wanted to have the best performance in her Kenshuusei generation so that she would stand out and get everyone to look at her. *She wanted to continue improving her singing and dancing for a year as a Kenshuusei, then the year or two after that she wanted to join Morning Musume, graduate at 24, and then become an announcer like Konno Asami. *During the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event, she had a nosebleed from being nervous. She was compared to Tsuji Nozomi, who had a similar experience. *Iikubo Haruna mentioned Haga kinda looks like Michishige Sayumi. Her eyes and lips in particular. When Michishige asked Haga directly if anyone ever said that to her, she said yes. * She and Makino Maria are the first members of Morning Musume to be born in the 21st century. *She is the first member of Morning Musume to be from Nagano prefecture. *Haga said she has confidence that she could change the future for Morning Musume. *Haga reported receiving 143 congratulatory emails on becoming a member of Morning Musume. *She got a silver award in her division for a book review contest of sorts. See Also *Haga Akane Gallery *Haga Akane Discography Featured In *Haga Akane Concerts & Event Appearances *Haga Akane Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (Archived) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, February 2014, November/December 2014 Category:2013 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Nagano Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:2002 Births Category:Blood type O Category:March Births Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Haga Akane Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Pisces Category:12th Generation Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Morning Musume Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In